jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Jedi-Meister/Probleme
|} Administratoren/Probleme Stürzt den Imperator! Premia was soll das ganze? Meldungen löschen, Spuren verwischen, Unterdrückung des Willens deiner Admins und Ex-Admins zu gehen und das aller höchste du degradierst alle die nicht deiner Meinung sind. Als ob dies etwas an der Tatsache ändern würde das du in der Jedipedia das Problem bist. Ich bin vor einem Monat leise aus der Jedipedia gegangen eigentlich wollte ich ein 4000 Worte umfassende Beschwerde schreiben und alle Zustände aufzählen die in der Jedipedia zum Himmel stinken. Sie war schon fertig ausformuliert, doch habe ich davon abgesehen da es noch Hoffnung auf eine gütliche Einigung zwischen dir und den Admins gab - mittlerweile glaube ich das dies einer meiner größten Fehler ist die ich in der Jedipedia je gemacht habe. Mit einem Imperator kann man nicht verhandeln und so verhältst du dich gerade. Hier also noch einmal die Meldung, die du vertuschen willst: Das Maß ist voll! An alle Benutzer und Besucher der Jedipedia: Seit Monaten gibt es technische Probleme, Ideen bleiben auf der Strecke, viele von euch sind frustriert und unmotiviert. Mehr noch: Es kam immer wieder zu heftigen Konflikten im Admin-Team. Premia besitzt die alleinige Kontrolle und hat nun ohne jede gemeinsame Entscheidung die Übergabe der Jedipedia an Wikia beschlossen. (Wie er sich das vorstellt, hat er unten wunderschön präsentiert.) Das soll also die Lösung sein? Tatsächlich wären wir damit aber nicht mehr Herr über unser Aussehen für Besucher, die bei uns angebrachte Werbung sowie unseren Server und technische Veränderungen. Wikia wird uns dies alles abnehmen. Zahlreiche andere Wikis - darunter die Wookieepedia - durften bereits erleben, welche Unfreiheit und Abhängigkeit dies bedeutet, und dass Wikia einen auch nicht einfach wieder gehen lässt. Die Mehrheit des Admins-Teams hatte sich deshalb bereits im Vorfeld deutlich gegen einen solchen Schritt ausgesprochen, da es die Selbstbestimmung und damit die Weiterentwicklung des Projektes massiv gefährdet. Da diese Kritik abgeschmettert oder gar nicht erst beantwortet wurde, ziehen wir nun aus den Vorfällen der Vergangenheit und aus der aktuellen Lage die Konsequenzen: Die Jedipedia wird unter Jedipedia.net weitergeführt und dort mit einem eigenen Server unabhängig bleiben. Sie soll eine Zukunft haben, die von allen gemeinsam freier, transparenter und effektiver mitgestaltet werden kann. Ihr seid die Zukunft dieser Jedipedia - nicht irgendeine Firma, die Wikis hostet! Wir rufen deshalb euch alle auf, diese Chance zu ergreifen und die Jedipedia neu zu beleben! *Pandora *Ben Kenobi *Andro *C-3PO *Admiral Ackbar *Kyle Wer die Jedipedia auf diesem Weg unterstützen möchte, unterschreibt mit ! Unterschriften #Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 10:57, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #''Rorret'' Disku 10:58, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #[[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Posteingang 11:11, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #'Kit'Diskussion 11:29, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #Ivan Sinclair 11:58, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) # [[Benutzer:Hotaru Delany|'Nuku']] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Hotaru Delany|''Was hab ich zerstört?]] 12:00, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #Twilight Diskussion 12:01, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #[[Benutzer:Gradanmor|''Graddie]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Gradanmor| Senat ]] 12:03, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) # Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:06, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #Ich stimme der Sache zu, aber die Überschrift ´"Stürzt den Imperator" finde ich so nicht in Ordnung (und ja ich weiß, dass das eigentlich nicht sooo ernst zu nehmen ist, aber das ist ein ernstes Thema und solche Überschriften passen da meiner Meinung nach nicht.)--Anakin Skywalker 13:14, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) # [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 13:14, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) # Darth Hate 13:37, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) (sehe es aber so wie Anakin) #--Modgamers Kummerkasten 13:40, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 13:42, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) # [[Mar Tuuk|'Tuuk..']] ✉ 13:51, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #''KarVastor'Diskussion'Beiträge'' 13:57, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) # Ich bin zwar nicht dagegen für den umzug ausserdem war es Premia der das Wiki gegründet hat. Ich weiss zwar nicht was vorgegangen ist aber wenn der die Köpfe auseinander driften finde ich das schade. Gruss --RC-2224 10 Vorne 15:16, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Ps hab mal das Rechtelogbuch angesehen das mit den Rechte entziehen und soweiter finde ich nicht ok das was im AdminTeam abgeht Wikia #''Admiral Pellaeon'' Disku May the Force be with you! 15:29, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST): : Wikia # Jaina 15:34, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) # JacktheFord 15:44, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) # -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU 16:25, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #Seppi2621989 18:05, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) # John Gibbs 18:08 11 Jun. 2011 (CEST) #N. Ven 20:13, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #Zweimal? Nun gut. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:24, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) # -RC8015- 20:27, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Langsam scheint das bei Gruppen/Foren/Datenbanken, die mit Star Wars zu tun haben, die Regel zu werden :| #Ushnot 20:31, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #Sicherheitskopie. -RC8015- 20:33, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) # GAR ✓ 21:17, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) # [[Benutzer:Max Rebo|'Max Rebo']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Max Rebo 21:22, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #Boba (FAQ) 21:28, 11. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #--Aeneas 00:23, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #Tholme 02:53, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #''"So geht die Freiheit zugrunde."'' Yoga '''Diskussion 10:47, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #Clone Warrior 12:25, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #Garm Bel Iblis' link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 12:53, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #Boba Fett123 ''Kontakt , Leistung 15:11, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #Terpfen Diskussion 17:28, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) #Neos1999 17:32, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) # CC-307 Frage? 18:39, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) # Hat ja lang genug gedauert. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 18:40, 12. Jun. 2011 (CEST) # Darth Vader 94 15:05, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC)